


What The Ocean Took

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Davy Jones Dean, Jess Is The Governor's Daughter, M/M, Navy, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Pirate Charlie, Pirate Dean, Pirate Jo, Pirate Sam, River Of Souls, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, Trader Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean takes over the Flying Dutchman, Cas has to wait to see his pirate husband only one day a year.  The only thing keeping Dean sane is the beating of his absent heart, and the locket Cas gave him to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Ocean Took

[Dean's Locket (Davy Jones) Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I94X_rmIBEU)

Dean looked down at the locket in his hand, the picture of a dapper looking man staring back at him, and snapped it shut. Behind him, a small music box played, one that the pirate didn't even know why he played anymore. It only reminded him of the man he loved, the man he couldn't be with. He stared out at the rainy, dark seas ahead, ones that he had sailed a thousand times over, and would continue to sail.

Damned for an eternity of this, he was. All because he stabbed the heart before his little brother could. No way in hell he'd let Sammy, who had traded his life of the fiancé of the governor's daughter Jessica for piracy when Dean had come knocking for him, take the burden. It was his job to protect his family, ever since their parents were killed by pirates when they were young.

The man he loved was not a pirate. No, far from it, indeed. He was an esteemed member of the East India Trading Company, ironically the sworn enemy of any sensible pirate sailing the seas. But there was something about Castiel... that had led to, not a slaughter of the ship that tailed them, but a candlelit dinner for two on a rainy night much like tonight, that ended in the fiery sheets of Dean's bed.

They had fallen in love over time in rendezvous, and soon, Cas had turned in his position serving the Queen to sail with Sam, Dean, Jo, and Charlie on the USS Impala. They sailed for years, falling deeper and deeper for each other as time went on. Soon, they were inseparable.

But when he who guided all souls to the Locker became lost in his good path when the love of his life had died, it had been their mission to stop the offender. It had ended in a bloody sword fight, leaving Jo dead, Castiel wounded, and Sam ready to stab the heart and take the place of the evil opposition.

At the last moment, Dean had seen what he was doing, and ripped the dagger from his hand, plunging it into the beating organ himself. In that moment, he had been nothing short of terrified; he could no longer hear the sobs of Charlie as she knelt over Jo's body, and could no longer register Cas' hands over him, pulling him back and away. The only thing he could feel was when he had to cut his own heart out and place it in the box, and oh, he could hear the deafening heartbeat.

That was seven years ago. One day a year, he got, to spend with his love on shore. Then he had to return to the ocean, the cruel, heartless sea that stole him away from Castiel's sweet lips. It broke him every time, especially when he listened to the music box, a gift from Cas, something the man had received as a child. It made him think of when they would lay on the beach, rolling over together on top of the sand, smiling and kissing and panting and groping each other as if they were starving for each other's body.

They were; the day was spent making up for this thirst, Dean relishing in taking Castiel apart, piece by piece like he used to, or just simply taking, fucking, ravishing. Then he would think of wrapping Cas into his arms, Cas trailing his delicate pale fingers over the scar on Dean's chest. They would then watch the sun go down, knowing the inevitable was creeping up on them like a reaper on a quiet night.

Castiel himself never knew quite how it happened. How he fell in love with a pirate. Dean was charming, yes, but Castiel a member of the EITC, a high position at that! Well, used to be.

His father would not approve of this. But then, love wasn't a choice. His friends from the Company still visit him sometimes. They ask where his "true love" that he tells about all the time is, and Cas tells them the truth. Gabriel and Balthazar just laugh though, telling him it's a stuff and nonsense, a ghost story that they just won't believe.

But they don't know. They weren't there. They didn't see the gaze of adoration Dean gave him as Charlie married them while fighting. They didn't see the looks of fancy that they exchanged prior to the recent years. They didn't see the look of hopelessness on Dean's face as he stabbed the heart. It was a look that would haunt Cas' dreams, but everything was worth it when he got to feel Dean's hands again.

When he saw him once a year, it was all worth it. He cried sometimes, and his heart ached with anticipation when Dean had to go. Every time, he would tell himself that he couldn't do it. He couldn't handle another whole year without Dean. But still, he went on, holding onto their memories and counting seconds until next year, when he could see Dean's sparkling green eyes again, at last, once more, twice more.

Dean let a tear fall, mixing with the rain spattering his cheek as he thought of all this. He held onto the steering wheel, guiding the ship along the sea of souls, watching as each went by. He liked to look at all the faces going by in the little boats, liked to wonder how they died. Morbid, maybe.

Dean had nothing to do but think, anyway. Wonder how Sam was doing, sometimes. He hadn't seen him in one of the little boats yet, which was a good sign. Charlie was still out there somewhere kicking ass and taking names too, as he hadn't seen her either. He missed them. He missed them all- but it was a necessary sacrifice.

The music box clicked and played, and Dean sighed.

Then, his heart stopped as a boat went by.

"No," he whispered, and if he had a heart still in his chest, it would be breaking. There was his love, his Cas, drifting by him in a boat.

"Cas!" he called, but sometimes, he knew at the back of his mind, they didn't hear you.

This had to be a dream. Cas was still alive. He had seen him the week before. The week before!

"Cas!!" He called, his voice cracking. The brunette man turned, smiling a little.

"Dean. I knew I'd see you."

"What?! Cas, what are you doing?!"

"I knew I'd see you, Dean..."

"Cas... Cas, come back! Cas!" He called as he floated past, Dean watching, unable to do anything but yell. He couldn't jump in. Couldn't save his Cas.

Little did the pirate lord know, the love of his life had jumped from the cliff by the rocky banks of the ocean that morning. Waiting was like a knife for him, carving every day's mark into his soul. He just could not wait any longer. No more... no more.

Dean cried, watching him go, cursing the heart he stabbed, cursing himself, and cursing the eternity he was condemned to spend on this damned ship. He felt the rage bubble up inside of him, and felt the desire to murder entire crews, towns, to make up for the pain he felt; but no wretched deed would quench his agony. Not by far.

And, the music box played on, the haunting tune a reminder of Cas forever as he slowly became what he had killed and taken the place of from the start.


End file.
